Save you tonight
Letra y traducción I, I wanna save ya ------- Yo, yo quiero salvarte Wanna save your heart tonight, ------- Quiero salvar tu corazón esta noche He'll only break ya, leave you torn apart, oh ------- Él solo te va a romper, dejándote destrozada It's a quarter to 3 cant sleep at all, ------- Falta un cuarto para las tres, no puedo dormir para nada It's so overrated, ------- Es exagerado If you told me to jump, I'd take the fall ------- Si me dijeras que saltara, tomaría la caida And he wouldn't take it ------- Y él no la tomaría All that you want is under your nose, yeah ------- Todo lo que tú quieres está debajo de tu nariz, yeah You should open your eyes but they stay close, close ------- Deberías abrir tus ojos pero los mantienes cerrados, cerrados I, I wanna save ya ------- Yo, quiero salvarte Wanna save your heart tonight, ------- Quiero salvar tu corazón esta noche He'll only break ya, leave you torn apart, oh ------- Él solo te va a romper, dejándote destrozada I cant be no superman, ------- No puedo ser un superman But for you I'll be superhuman ------- Pero para ti voy a ser un superhumano I, I wanna save ya, ------- Yo, quiero salvarte Save ya, save ya, tonight ------- Salvarte, salvarte esta noche Ohhh Now you're at home and he don't call, ------- Ahora estñas en casa y él no llama 'Cause he don't adore ya ------- Porque él no te adora To him you're just another doll, ------- Tú para él eres otra muñeca And I try to warn ya ------- Y trato de advertirte What you want what you need ------- Lo que quieres, lo que necesitas Has been right here, yeah ------- Has estado aquí, sí I can see that you're holding back those tears, tears ------- Puedo ver que estás deteniendo esas lágrimas, lágrimas I, I wanna save ya ------- Yo, quiero salvarte Wanna save your heart tonight, ------- Quiero salvar tu corazón esta noche He'll only break ya, leave you torn apart, oh ------- Él solo te va a romper, dejándote destrozada I cant be no superman, ------- No puedo ser un superman But for you I'll be superhuman ------- Pero para ti voy a ser un superhumano I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya, tonight ------- Yo, quiero salvarte, salvarte, salvarte esta noche Up, up and away ------- Arriba, arriba y lejos I'll take you with me ------- Yo te llevaré conmigo Up, up and away ------- Arriba, arriba y lejos I'll take you with me ------- Yo te llevaré conmigo I, I wanna save ya ------- Yo, quiero salvarte Wanna save your heart tonight, ------- Quiero salvar tu corazón esta noche He'll only break ya, leave you torn apart, oh ------- Él solo te va a romper, dejándote destrozada I cant be no superman, ------- No puedo ser un superman But for you I'll be superhuman ------- Pero para ti voy a ser un superhumano I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya, tonight ------- Yo, quiero salvarte, salvarte, salvarte esta noche I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight ------- Quiero salvarte, salvarte, salvarte esta noche I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight ------- Quiero salvarte, salvarte, salvarte esta noche Vídeo thumb|center|335px Curiosidades *Los autores de la canción son: RedOne, BeatGeek, Jimmy Joker, Teddy Sky, AJ Junior, Alaina Beaton, Savan Kotecha. *Los productores son: RedOne, BeatGeek, Joker. Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Álbum Up All Night Categoría:Canciones